


Meet Keith

by Nocturnal_Heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, crush at first sight???? sorta???, how do you tag man, rip sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Heart/pseuds/Nocturnal_Heart
Summary: You meet a pretty boy who goes by the name "Keith"aka - a trash fic for keef bc im trash for this pretty boy





	Meet Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a PRETTY long time ago... rip  
> anyways, comments and critique is welcome! you can also visit my (pretty much empty) tumblr @dreaming-about-cosmos.
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> ps. this is exactly how i would react sorry haha

“Oh my god,” you whispered. Your hands were shaking.

Standing right in front of you, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, was the prettiest boy you had EVER seen. Ever.

The boy had beautiful almond shape eyes that held depths deeper than the ocean. His eyes were a startling dark blue-gray combination that sparkled like polished gemstones. His gleaming raven hair was fashioned into a mullet – odd, but entrancingly so. He was lean and taller than you by a few inches, his posture dignified as he strode toward you. And were those fanny packs strapped around his waist? 

In short, he was freaking HOT and your face felt like a piping hot stove. As he extended a clothed hand, you couldn’t do anything except stare dumbly at him. He wore fingerless gloves too?! You felt like fainting. 

“Hey. The name’s Keith.” Your brain short-circuited as you gaped at him like a fish. His voice. HIS FREAKING VOICE OH MY GOD. It was svelte and slightly rough like a wooden surface. It was so alluring and oh my go d-

“Uh, uhm, hi?!” You squeaked as you jolted upward, electricity spreading throughout you like wildfire as his dark eyes bore into yours.

You took a moment to recollect your quivering self as you took the hand of the literal god-like being right in front of you. 

Okay, if you were to die now, you’d die happy.

Keith’s hand was lukewarm, like a cup of forgotten tea. His skin was so very smooth to touch, yet littered with callouses. His grip was firm but he wasn’t smothering your hand. His hand fit perfectly around your own and his slender fingers were so goddamn attractive and-

You surely would have collapsed right then and there if Keith, the literal man-god, was not holding your hand right now. Your heart rate was accelerating at 1000 miles per hour as you blinked at him. Sparks of something scorching raced through your veins, igniting your heart as his eyes roved over your face.

“Y/N.” You stuttered out your name like a fool as you released his hand slowly, never taking your eyes off his. He let his hand drop back to his side, where he casually rested it as his hip. Your eyes followed the movement and you wished you hadn’t. (haHA WHO ARE YOU KIDDING YOU FILTHY SINNER-)

Silence stretched out between the two of you. You never knew your face could ever get this red. Your heart was hammering so loud you bet Keith could have probably heard it with his ears that were half-hidden behind a curtain of hair.

“So uhm,” he cleared his throat uncertainly, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around?”

You could only nod, not trusting your voice to speak. 

“Okay. Uh, I’m just going to go hit the training deck now.” And with that, the inky-haired beauty strutted elegantly out of the room. Once you were sure he was a good distance away, you placed your hands against your face and make a strange wheezing noise.

“He touched my hand,” You whispered to yourself. “He said he would see me later.” Your eyes were unfocused as you looked at something that you could only see yourself. Tears rushed into your eyes again as you internally screamed.

Unbeknownst to you, there were three people peering at you through the doorway, watching your reaction with rapt interest.

“Well, that went well,” Pidge off-handedly comments, idly tapping away on their computer. “I am soooo saving this for blackmail later.”

Lance was just too busy fuming to say a word. How the quiznak did Keith manage to charm you just by introducing himself to you? What kind of dark magic did Keith possess? Was it the mullet? Lance paced around, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he pondered ways to make you swoon just like Keith did.

“Uh guys… I think Keith broke her? Guys?” Hunk’s word’s were lost to deaf ears as he observed your form on the floor.

You were on the floor, staring at the hand Keith held.

“I’m probably never going to wash this hand. Ever. ”


End file.
